Midnight Sun
by Illogical-Tribble42
Summary: Q thinks Picard needs to relax more, and gives him the night off.


**A/N: **This is my first fic for this fandom and my first for this pairing, so please be gentle with me. I've been rewatching tng lately and I just had a sudden hankering to write Q/Picard. Anyway, I own nothing all characters and rights belong to Gene Roddenberry, I'm just borrowing them. Hope you like it. (And yes, the planet they visit is definitely a reference to Doctor Who btw.)

* * *

><p>Jean-Luc Picard rubbed his eyes wearily. He rose from his chair and made his way to the Replicator on the other side of his ready room.<p>

"Tea, Earl Grey, hot." he said brusquely. A steaming mug appeared a moment later. Jean-Luc resumed his place at his desk, sipping gratefully at his tea, unheedful of it's temperature.

It was several minutes before he finally returned to the file he'd been reading, dull and tedious as it was. His eyes itched with weariness, but he forced himself to continue. It felt like he was back at the academy studying for exams. He heaved a sigh of irritation and placed his Padd on the desk. He dropped his head into his hands wishing for nothing more than a good nights sleep. After a few moments silence Jean-Luc heard a familiar sound. He lifted his gaze to see Q sprawled languidly on the couch opposite him.

"I am incredibly busy Q." he said. "I have no time for your antics tonight."

"But I thought you loved my antics, Jean-Luc." Q said pouting.

Jean-Luc chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far." he said, smiling despite himself. "I've learned to tolerate your antics."

Q smirked at him, rising from the couch and coming to stand behind Jean-Luc. He placed his hands on Jean-Luc's shoulders. He leaned down brushing his lips against Jean-Luc's ear. "You work too hard, Mon Capitain." he murmured.

"A Captains' duty is never finished." replied Jean-Luc, ignoring Q's breathe against his neck.

With a long suffering sigh Q moved to sit on Picard's desk, looking down at him with annoyance. "You know Picard, I'm not accustomed to coming second to anything, yet you insist on putting your work first."

"You knew that is how it would be. Yet you're surprised." Picard retorted, refusing to fall for Q's guilt trip.

"I never get to see you Jean-Luc." Q whined. "Even when you're not on the bridge, you never have time for me."

"Q," began Picard his patience in short supply. "You must understand that I have a responsibility to this ship and its crew, and I cannot simply abandon my duties because you are bored."

"But I miss you, Jean-Luc." and the disappointment in Q's voice was not lost on the Captain.

"And I miss you. Believe me, I'd much rather spend the evening with you rather than pouring over these tedious documents."

"But you won't." said Q, it wasn't a question.

"I can't, I-"

"Yes duty, responsibility I get it. You need to relax more, you'll wear yourself thin, Mon Capitain. You humans are vulnerable as it is, you can't continue to burn the candle at both ends like this."

"Is that concern?" asked Jean-Luc bemused.

"I may enjoy getting on your nerves, but that's not to say I don't care, Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc couldn't suppress his smile. He reached out and took Q's hand. "For what it's worth, I am sorry that my duties don't afford me a great deal of leisure time."

Q rested a gentle hand on Picard's cheek. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't apologize Mon Capitain, you wouldn't be the man I love if you were any different."

Jean-Luc felt a warmth in his heart. It had been months since he and Q had begun their relationship, which had been a shock to both of them, to be sure. Neither of them had been very forthcoming with talk of their feelings, Q expected Jean-Luc to know how he felt and Jean-Luc was a man of many reservations. But in the instances when Q admitted to feeling anything, it always took him by surprise. He smiled up at the man, the god-like creature that loved him despite his weaknesses, despite his humanity. It was a humbling thing.

"And I love you, despite the fact that you're not a different man." Jean-Luc said with a wry grin.

"You wound me, Jean-Luc." Q said looking insulted. Q laced their fingers together where they lay in his lap. His expression became playful, that ever present smirk on his face. "You do realize that I am capable of manipulating time?"

"I'm aware." Picard replied carefully. "What are getting at?"

"Oh nothing, just that the two of us could spend an evening together and I could have you back before five minutes had passed." Q said casually.

"I don't think that is wise." Picard began. "If something were to happen to the enterprise-"

"Thirty seconds, you'll have been gone thirty seconds and I'll keep an eye on your precious ship while we're away."

"Away?" asked Picard surprised.

"You need a vacation, Mon Capitaine." Q said. "A change of scenery will do you good."

Jean-Luc sighed, if he refused Q would whisk him away anyway, he knew he'd already lost. "Alright." He agreed, inwardly relived. It had been a long time since he'd had a night off and he could certainly do with a change of scenery. "But there are to be no tricks, no games."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Replied Q and with the snap of his fingers they were transported god knows how many light years away.

Jean-Luc looked around him, and was shocked by what he found. Diamonds, everywhere, for miles and miles as far as the eye could see. The whole surface of the planet glittered, millions of reflective facets catching the light. Jean-Luc inhaled sharply, never in all his years in Starfleet had he seen anything so beautiful. "It's-it's magnificent." He said in an awed whisper. "What is this place?"

"A planet called Midnight." Q said moving closer to Picard. "Spinning round and round an extonic star."

Picard looked up quickly and back at Q. "Extonic light is lethal, we-I should be dead."

"You're safe as long as you're with me." Q assured him. "But think Jean-Luc, in the whole history of the universe yours are the only human eyes to look upon the surface of this world. A world of diamonds poisoned by an Extonic sun, what do you think?"

"It's incredible." Jean-Luc marveled looking at the glittering landscape before him. "But why have you brought me here? This doesn't really seem like your cup of tea Q."

"Aren't diamonds a typical gift exchanged between lovers on your planet?"

"Yes, but not usually to this degree."

"Well I've never been one to do things by halves." Q said smugly. He pulled Jean-Luc into his arms.

"No you haven't." Picard agreed, but in this instance he didn't mind quite so much.

"Oh Mon Capitaine." Q sighed. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Jean-Luc met Q's gaze and he could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. "What indeed?" he asked.

Q kissed him then, softly almost tentatively, running his tongue along the seam of Jean-Luc's lips. Jean-Luc pulled him closer and parted his lips. Q nipped at Jean-Luc's lips, his tongue exploring the hot cavern of the Captain's mouth. They parted a moment later breathing heavily, Q's hands sliding over Jean-Luc's chest, moving steadily lower.

"You're sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in my quarters?" he asked.

"Afraid of a little exhibition, Jean-Luc?" Q retorted with a smirk.

"Not entirely."

Q palmed the growing bulge in Picard's trousers. He leaned in and ran his tongue along the shell of Jean-Luc's ear. "I'm going to make love to you in a field of diamonds." He whispered.

Jean-Luc felt a shiver work its way down his spine. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Indeed." Replied in that irritating voice Q used when he was imitating him. Picard was certain he didn't sound quite so pompous and ludicrous.

In a flash of white light Jean-Luc found himself lying on his back Q on top of him, they had both been relieved of their clothes. The diamond surface beneath him was smooth and warm against his skin. Q pressed Picard into the sheet of diamond beneath them and Jean-Luc thrust upward, bringing his burgeoning erection into contact with Q's own. Q gasped as their cocks slid together. He looked down at Jean-Luc his eyes bright with some unknown emotion.

"You really are remarkable, Jean-Luc. You know that?" Q whispered against Jean-Luc's throat.

"For a mere human?" asked Picard .

"No, in all the universe, in all the millennia I've existed I have never known your like before."

Jean-Luc smiled. "And I you." he remarked, knowing how little weight his words carried in comparison to Q's.

Q brought their lips together in a kiss, soft and lingering, full of an aching tenderness. Q ran his hands down Jean-Luc's chest, cupping his hips and grinding their cocks together, eliciting a groan from the Captain. Q sucked a bruise into Jean-Luc's throat, eager to draw more desperate sounds from those lips. With a snap if his fingers Jean-Luc was lubed and stretched, waiting for him.

"Omnipotence does have it's advantages." said Q with a grin as he moved lower and latched his mouth over Jean-Luc's nipple.

"Indeed." replied Picard, stifling a gasp in an attempt to keep his composure. Q loved to watch him try desperately to keep control. It made it all the more satisfying when Jean-Luc finally broke down, finally gave into the pleasure. Q lived for those moments, when Jean-Luc ceased to be a starship Capitain and became a man, a mere mortal, dull as it seemed. Q slipped his cock between Picard's buttocks, teasing at his entrance with the head of his cock.

Picard thrust down onto Q's cock impatiently. "Get on with it." he demanded, his words lacking the bite he'd intended.

"Humans," Q mused. "Always so impatient." but he obliged his Capitain nonetheless.

Q pulled Picard into a deep kiss as he pressed into him, gently. He swallowed Picard's moan as he bottomed out. Q nuzzled at Picard's neck, pausing a moment, relishing the feel of being inside, enveloped by his lover.

"You feel incredible, Mon Capitaine." Q murmured against Jean-Luc's throat.

"It would feel alot better if you were moving." Picard gritted out, feeling the hot stretch of Q's cock inside him.

"Ask and you shall receive." Q said with a lascivious grin. He pulled out and thrust back into Jean-Luc with a quick snap of his hips. Q set a languorous pace, fucking Jean-Luc slow and deep. He watched as his Captains' control began to slip, watched as Jean-Luc gasped and writhed beneath him, sweat-soaked skin flushed red.

Q grabbed Picard's hands, laced their fingers together and pinned his hands to the diamonds. For a man of such control he did seem to enjoy loosing it, Q mused. Jean-Luc's cock gave a mighty twitch as he struggled against Q's grip. He moaned loudly as Q quickened his pace. He fucked Picard faster and harder, slamming into him, the sound of skin on skin and ragged breathing the only sound on the dead planet. Q released one of Picard's hands and reached between them, taking Jean-Luc in his hand. He stroked his leaking cock in time with his thrusts, relishing the look of ecstasy on Jean-Luc's face.

Jean-Luc bucked his hips into Q's fist. Wanting more, needing it. He ran his free hand up Q's chest, reaching up and tangling his fingers in soft brown locks. He looked deeply into Q's eyes, body thrumming with lust and need. Q held back, he always did. Wanting to hear Jean-Luc say it and mean it. Jean-Luc obliged, as he always did, willingly.

"Please Q." he gasped out. "I need you, God I need you."

Q grinned, angling his hips so every thrust brushed Jean-Luc's prostate. It never failed to send a bolt of crippling lust through him, hearing Jean-Luc say that, hearing the naked desperation in his voice. He captured Picard's lips in a bruising kiss, hand moving faster over his cock. Jean-Luc moaned into Q's mouth, he was so close.

Q broke the kiss, lips still brushing Jean-Luc's, he murmured. "I love you, Jean-Luc"

The confession sent Jean-Luc over the edge, he had never heard such vulnerability in Q's voice before. He came with a strangled cry, painting their stomachs with his seed. Q felt Jean-Luc's walls tighten and flutter around him, it was exquisite. Q fucked him harder, thrusts becoming erratic. He tightened his grip on Jean-Luc's hand and came inside him, filling him.

Q collapsed on top of Picard, both men breathing heavily. Picard pulled Q into his arms and placed a gentle kiss to his temple. "And I love you." he whispered.

"I would give you the world if you asked me to, Jean-Luc." Q said softly.

Picard smiled. "You already have."

They lay together wrapped in each others arms amidst a field of diamonds, warmed and loved beneath the midnight sun.


End file.
